


Didn't Plan on It

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by GIFs, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Trickster Universe, Unsafe Sex, male ejaculation, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster, up to his pranks again, sends Sam and Dean to a universe where they meet female versions of themselves. Dean and Deanna head off to figure out their mess while Sam and Samantha do some "research" of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Plan on It

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs are not mine. They're just extremely hot.

The Trickster was up to his old pranks again, sending Sam and Dean on a scavenger hunt of human/animal hybrids. It was a little disturbing to see the body of a man with a rabbit nose and ears, but it had only gotten worse from there: an actual centaur corpse, a woman with rhinoceros horns, even a child that had a snake tail protruding from his tailbone. What they hadn’t expected was to end up in an alternate dimension, everything the exact same except for one little thing…

 

Sam and Dean were women.

 

You can just imagine the Winchesters’ surprise when they appeared in a motel room just like the one they were staying in for the hunt and saw two females with strikingly similar appearances. 

 

The women quickly woke and it took quite a bit convincing to their counterparts they weren’t demons or anything, just a cruel joke of the Trickster. They also learned their female selves were hunting their own sort of trickster, though this one was more defined: Kuma Lisa, a fox and trickster figure from Bulgarian folklore, as Deanna described.

 

Shockingly enough, Deanna and Dean headed out to a bar to actually work and figure this case out. Sam and Samantha did have innocent enough purpose, but well…. It isn’t often one gets to meet themselves as the opposite sex…

 

Sam wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, it just escalated to how it was now - Samantha lying on her stomach as Sam pounded roughly into her tight pussy.

 

“Ohhh, Sam!” she gasped out, hands fisted in the sheets.

 

“Never knew I’d be so hot as a chick.” Sam grinned back then kissed her shoulder and nipped lightly, the woman’s hand coming up to grip his hair.

 

“Oh, oh! Fuck, nnngh, Sam! Right there!” Samantha screamed when he found her g-spot, the hunter waiting no time before he was hitting it on each thrust.

 

He moaned loud and slid his hand up her smooth white skin to brush aside her long bangs. “Fucking hell! You feel so good, Sammy. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

All she could get out was a whimpered, “Mhm mm,” to say that neither was she, back arching as the pleasure grew.

 

Now that her chest was off the bed, Sam took the invitation to fondle her ample breasts, hearing Samantha groan beneath him. The sound of skin on skin grew louder as his thrusts started to erratic until his hips stopped entirely as they both finally reached that precipice, wetness flowing from Sammy’s cunt as the other Sam painted her inner walls with his white hot spunk.

 

After the pause he slowly rocked his hips again, but was shallower and more gentle as each other’s names tumbled from slightly puffy lips until Samantha half turned to capture Sam’s mouth for a tongue-filled kiss, soft whimpers coming from both of them from their oversensitivity. 

 

“We’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do if I end up pregnant.” she grinned after the contacted ended then spread her creamy thighs wider. “Fuck, Sam… Harder, don’t stop.”

 

“Didn’t plan on it.” he grinned, a brief wondering of how long their siblings would be gone before realizing he didn’t actually care and thrust into his female self hard and fast. 


End file.
